Warriors Lemons M
by NiftytheFluffyKitten
Summary: Random or intentional couples from Warriors having some...fun. Rated M for suggestive themes and language. CONTAINS LEMONS/FLUFF. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE DO NOT ASK FOR ANY FORBIDDEN COUPLES. THOSE WILL BE IN MY NEW STORY, COMING OUT SOON, CALLED "IT WILL BE ALRIGHT..." Read and ask for forbidden couples there. Forbidden as in "Leaf x Crow" or "Gray x Silver". Thanks!**

I will write some Warriors One-Shots. I will need suggestions please, like couples. They can be random or whatever. Like Firestar and Yellowfang. RATED M FOR THEMES.

Here is a sample:

Spottedleaf crept through StarClan, waiting for Firestar. Since he just lost a life, she wanted to use him. As a sex toy.

Suddenly, she saw him. Purring, she walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Spottedleaf," he mewed. She purred and brushed her muzzle against his flank.

"Firestar...I...I...want you!" She suddenly blurt out. Firestar smiled slowly and pushed her down. He gently licked her ears, then her muzzle and neck. She purred louder and louder as his rough tongue scraped against her nipples. "Oh, FUCK!" She groaned and felt Firestar lick her moist core. He pushed his tongue into her forbidden area and she moaned.

He let her get up and she got into a mating crouch, and Firestar mounted her, rubbing his penis around her core, but not sticking it in. She mewled in protest and waggled her rump higher. Suddenly, he pushed his manhood into her and Spottedleaf shrieked, not caring if anyone heard her. She started bucking back, pushing his dick further into her. Just then, Oakheart burst through the ferns and stared, mouth agape, as he saw Spottedleaf and Firestar fucking eachother. His erect penis throbbed, and he shoved Firestar away. He made Spottedleaf lay with her back to his chest, and he started fucking her in the ass. Firestar got on top of Spottedleaf and pushed his penis into her pussy again. With both toms going at different paces, Spottedleaf moaned and writhed, trying to get both of their cocks deeper into her.

Suddenly, both toms came into her at once, and she also released her jizz. The toms withdrew, and they started grooming her, Firestar making out with her while Oakheart licked her core. But Spottedleaf wanted more. She lay with her back against a tree and stuck a paw into her own vagina. The toms watched, drooling, as Spottedleaf withdrew her paw from her core and licked up her and the toms' juices. Then her tail plunged in and out of her pussy while her longest claw went up and down her ass. The toms were now fucking eachother, with Firestar's life on top of Oakheart. She watched the toms then joined in, clambering ontop of Firestar's life and using her wet tail as a penis to fuck Firestar's asshole.

Then they all came, spraying into eachother. Firestar's tail was also stroking Oakhearts penis.

After they cummed, Oakheart was on the ground with Spottedleaf over his member and Firestar over his head. Oakheart sucked Firestar's life's huge dick while also sliding his cock into Spottedleaf's ass, plunging it in deep. They kept on fucking with different positions...until they were all tired.

"Meet me tommorow at this area," Oakheart said. "I'm going to bring Silverstream and Bluestar and Tallstar. We're gonna go SO hard. Spottedleaf, prepare your hot smoking pussy!" He winked at her.

Ok, I will do more later, right now I need to write. I will try to post twice a week! Thanks for suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiger x Dove x Bumble

Tigerheart pricked his ears. It was dark, and he heard a noise. A smacking noise close to the ThunderClan border. He quickly hid his scent, then emerged into the clearing where the noise was coming from. His eyes widened in shock.

It was Bumblestripe and Dovewing mating with eachother. Bumblestripe fucked Dovewing while she bucked back and met his dick in her pussy. She yowled in pain and bliss. Suddenly, Bumblestripe threw himself backwards, so her back was on his chest, and continued to mate with her. His hands caressed her tits, and Bumblestripe's tail stroked her asshole. She moaned and writhed around. Her own paws rubbed her clitorisis. Tigerheart cleared his throat. Immediatley, the mating couple fell apart, and Tigerheart saw Bumblestripe's dick withdraw from her pussy.

"She-cat, get on me, belly-to-belly," Tigerheart hissed. Dovewing quickly cleaned herself before obeying and climbing on Tigerheart. He rubbed their lower regions together while he kissed her. He could feel Dovewing's pussy get wet. His member was also unsheathing. Dovewing gave him a smirk and rubbed her core up and down his sheath, while smiling at him with her eyes full of lust. She grabbed his now erect member and guided it to her walls, suddenly pushing down, taking in his whole dick. "Tom, get on the she-cat and bang her in the ass," Tigerheart growled again. Bumblestripe obeyed and clambered on top of Dovewing, suddenly pushing into her tail-hole. With both toms going into her at different paces, Dovewing screeched in pain-bliss. Tigerheart smiled and pulled her closer into a steamy kiss, while he continued humping her. Meanwhile, Bumblestripe was plunging into her, grasping her scruff. His fluffy tail rubbed her nub and caused her to hiss out.

Tigerheart felt for her nipples, and then fondled them. He suddenly cried out and released himself into her walls, surely fertilizing her eggs for all enternity. Bumblestripe yowled as well and shot a load of him cum into Dovewing's ass. She came as well. They fell off eachother and groomed themselves clean. Tigerheart quickly scrambled off, back to ShadowClan, with no sex-scent on him.

Dovewing padded back to ThunderClan with Bumblestripe, after their threesome with the mysterious tom. She set out her senses to find out who it was. Suddenly, realization overcame her.

"Tigerheart?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Lion x Cinder

Lionblaze and Cinderheart walked into the forest. They had just became warriors and were very excited. Lionblaze was excitedly talking to her, about being a warrior and all. She licked his ears in comfort and they padded on, tails twining.

"Hey...Cinderheart?" He asked. She perked up her ears. "Have you...um...mated before?" She shook her head and looked at him curiously. She felt her folds getting wet, and she rubbed her tail against them to satisfy her sexual needs. Lionblaze, however, had his cock slowly unsheathing. "Uh...do you want to mate with...me?" He choked out. Cinderheart smiled sexily and pushed him down.

"Yes," she murmured, licking his dick. Lionblaze groaned as Cinderheart deepthroated his dick. He growled in ecstasy, and pushed his dick into her more. She slurped loudly, grooming his member. He grabbed her head in his paws and forced her head down, bobbing up and down with his paw's power. He used his tail and stroked her lower region, drawing close to her wet vagina. He tickled her walls, making her hiss in bliss. He continued mocking her, stroking her, tracing her area, but not sticking his tail into her core. She whimpered and started to nip his member. This made Lionblaze mad, so he started tailfucking her gently. He knew she was a virgin and he wanted to take it away from her.

Cinderheart rolled off him and got into a hunting crouch. Lionblaze flicked her tail aside and licked her core, teasing it. She groaned and bucked her hips backwards. He quickly mounted her and thrusted in, breaking her virginity and his as well. He slowly drew out, teasing her with his barbs, and thrust back in. Fast. Then, again, he drew out slowly and pushed in quickly. But then he got into a rhythm. Thrusting in and out of her, his tail brushed her asshole ever so lightly. She moaned, "oh, yeah...," as Lionblaze's tail stroked around her other hole. She was so close. Cinderheart felt his dick harden and any moment now he would cum...

Suddenly Lionblaze withrew. Cinderheart whimpered and pushed her rump into the air. Quickly, he shoved his manhood into her asshole. Cinderheart screamed as his barbs scraped her insides, even tighter than her core. Again, he got into a rhythm, while his tail fucked her pussy. Lionblaze felt Cinderheart writhe underneath him, wanting to get his entire dick inside her tail-hole.

Then, Cinderheart was about to cum. As quickly as she did, Lionblaze's mouth was suddenly at her pussy, so when she came, he drank all of it up. His penis was still erect, so he squirted all over her body. He guided her to a tree, and she sat down, laying on her back with it to the tree, and exposed her legs. Her body was such a treat to Lionblaze. "Ooh...like what you see?" Cinderheart cooed, brushing her tail against his member. "I'm your sweet, Lionblaze! Eat me all up. I wanna feel your tongue everywhere!"

Lionblaze obeyed and started making out with her hungrily, tasting some of his cum. He licked her neck, then cleaned her belly and nipples. Cinderheart groaned and used her paws and guided his head to her core. He cleaned her all up, and they walked back to camp together, brushing pelts and twining tails. Tommorow they could have even better sex. They went to sleep dreaming of fucking eachother.


	4. Chapter 4: Crow x Squirrel

Crowfeather stomped angrily back to his clan. Leafpool had just ditched him, saying that they would be breaking the warrior code.

(Flashback)

_"Crowfeather, we can't be mates anymore! I already had kits, and I'm no longer a medicine cat!" Leafpool whispered. It was night time and they were meeting for the final time. "Look, I know you love me and all, but I can't! I don't want to have another punishment! Everyone scorns us now!" She choked out, collapsing and sobbing. Crowfeather's love turned into anger. _

_"You hate me now? Why, Leafpool?" His heart throbbed in pain and anger. He snarled at her and started to pad away. He turned back and shot a few words at the crouching in defeat she-cat. "You will pay for this, Leafpool. Or should I say, traitor?!" He growled and leaped into WindClan territory._

__(End Flashback)

As Crowfeather curled up to sleep, he realized something. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight hated each other now, and Squirrelflight was Leafpool's sister. The edges of his mouth curled into a wicked grin, and he started to plan in his head what would happen to the ginger she-cat. Before he went to sleep, his thoughts were full of Squirrelflight and him...oh, what they would to tommorow night.

The next day, Crowfeather impatiently scuffed his paws around, waiting for night time. It finally came. He crept out of his territory, drawing close to ThunderClan. He saw Squirrelflight walking around, thinking out loud. He quickly pounced on her, stuffing her mouth with moss and blinding her by scratching sand in her eyes. He dragged her to a secluded part of the forest and whispered into her ear, "don't scream, my little fucker, or else I'll kill you, okay?" She nodded, crying, trying to get the sand out of her eyes. But there was too much.

Crowfeather rolled her over on her back, and sliced his paw, claws unsheathed, down from her chin to her stomach. He did this light enough not to kill her but hard enough to make her bleed slightly. He climbed on top of her, member already unsheathing. He rubbed his member between her folds and felt her getting wet instantly. He was actually having fun. He drew his tongue over her face, around her mouth, over her eyes. He got off her and drew his tongue down the scar he gave her, making Squirrelflight flinch in pain. Lower...and lower until he reached her nether regions. He licked around it, not dipping his tongue in. She hissed around the moss in her mouth. He licked her nub, causing her to release some pre-cum. He licked it again. And again. And again, letting his rough tongue scrape it harshly. He unsheathed his claws, and picked one, his longest. He slid it into Squirrelflight's pussy, making a squelching noise. But enough fun. He pushed in three more claws and fingerfucked her hard, making sure to scratch her inside walls. Meanwhile, his other paw shoved two claws up her asshole. She screamed, muffled by the moss. He finally withdrew his claws, and rolled her into a crouch. When she didn't obey, he screamed.

"Get into a fucking hunting crouch, Squirrelbitch!" She finally obeyed. Suddenly she felt something stiff and hard against her entrance. Crowfeather shoved his dick in, making his barbs hurt her. She wasn't a virgin, having been pierced by Firestar, Brambleclaw and Ashfur, but it still hurt. She sobbed as his cock plunged into her. She felt no bliss when he punched her G-Spot. He continued raping her, rubbing her nub and tits with his paws, claws unsheathed. He wriggled his member around Squirrelflight-no, Squirrelbitch's walls, scratching her painfully. He suddenly threw back his head and yowled, "S-s-so tight!" To the sky as he released, still pumping into her walls. Even after he came, he continued ramming into her, shooting his load in another three times.

"Ah, Squirrelfuck, doesn't this feel good?" Crowfeather said as he withdrew slowly and quickly plunged into her ass. "Ooh, yeah this feels good!" Crowfeather moaned and shot his first load in her ass. "Yeah, Squirrelbitch, oh yeah! Your walls are so tight, ooh!" He writhed again and slashed his claws down her flank, making more blood drip. He came once more and pulled out slowly, scratching her and making blood ooze out.

_Leafpool, you have paid. I have raped your sister. Can you say much?_ He thought to himself as he padded away, member throbbing.

Leafpool was dreaming that she was being fucked. Except, her paws were ginger. _Squirrelflight!_ She thought, and raced out of camp. She finally found her, lying unconscious. In a pool of blood and cum. She had scratches and her tight, ginger ass was slightly bigger. _Oh, no...StarClan, what have I done?_


	5. Chapter 5: Hawk x Ivy

**Authors Note: Thanks all of you for reviewing to my story! Without further ado, Hawkfrost and Ivypool! For Lilac Blossom**

Ivypool padded into the Dark Forest, paws itching for a fight. Emerging into a clearing, she saw him. Slender brown tabby pelt, handsome blue eyes. "Hi, Hawkfrost," she purred. Hawkfrost smiled and sniffed the air. He smiled. No one was around, and she was in heat. His mind was full of things they could do.

"So, what are we learning about today?" She asked. Hawkfrost motioned her to come over.

"Toms will always use all their weapons on you, Ivypool," he murmured into her ear, stroking her between the legs. She stiffened, then relaxed slowly as he kept stroking. "They will use everything. Claws and mouth. But there is one more thing they'll use. I'll show you what it is, but let's do it nicely, alright?" She nodded, and he went on. She crouched down and spread her legs, a mating crouch. She listened. "Toms will use their hardest, longest weapon on you. Their dick! I am going to mate with you and show you how it works, so you'll know." Ivypool nodded. She was going to mate with Hawkfrost! She felt something hard rub her nether region, and she hissed in bliss. "Ooh, you're a virgin, Ivy!" She nodded again and pushed her rump higher. "I see, you're a feisty one. We're going to have so much fun." He slightly poked her entrance, and spat out one word.

"Beg."

Ivypool thought about how to say it. Then she meowed sexily and stroked his member with her tail, teasing it. "Ooh, Hawkfrost, be my daddy. I wanna feel your whole member inside my pussy. My dripping wet, sexy and virgin pussy. Oh, Hawkfrost, just shove your huge dick in my core, and cum all over in me. I wanna have your kits!" Hawkfrost grinned, and in one quick motion, thrust into her. She yowled in pain-bliss as her virginity was broken. But pain turned into bliss as he continued fucking her. "Hawkie, be my mate! Cum into me!" She cried out and ground her hips backwards, getting his entire dick into her. Hawkfrost screamed as he shot a load of hot, white cum straight into her uterus. She rubbed her tail against his member, guiding it to her asshole.

Hawkfrost started to pound her in the ass, moaning as her walls clenched around his dick. Meanwhile, his tail poked her juicy pussy, and she mewled and whimpered. He got the message and started tailfucking her pussy hard. He curled in his tail and pushed in more, getting half his tail inside her. His tail was like a dick, but softer and fluffier. Members were so not fluffy! Ivypool screamed and released her jizz onto his tail. Hawkfrost also came into her ass, squirting it in deep. They fell apart and groomed eachother clean. While Hawkfrost licked her core, pushing his tongue into her, she moaned out three words that made him smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ivypool."


	6. Chapter 6: Jay x Sol x Black

**Jay x Sol x Black. For Saiyanpelt. This is gonna be interesting :) I am gonna try to not use words like "fuck, dick, cock, pussy, ass, etc." in this story, just for a change. Review and Rate please!**

~Jayfeather's POV~

I woke up late one night. I had a dream about Briarlight. Her legs were fixed, and we had sex. I rammed my member into her and shot a load into her, stars and spots swirling in my head. When I woke up, my member was erect and throbbing, and some pre leaked out. I glanced at Briarlight. Good. She was still asleep.

I padded out of my den, out of camp, when suddenly, an attacker lunged at me and stuffed some bark and moss into my mouth, gagging me. I struggled, but the cat had already dragged me off. I smelled...Blackstar! "Blackstar, what's going on?" I screamed through the moss and Blackstar shrugged. Suddenly he stiffened besides me.

"The mystery cat...is...SOL!" He shouted.

~Blackstar's POV~

Sol's mouth curled into an evil grin. Obviously he was back, trying to be an idiot and cause trouble. "Now, I will take the moss out of your mouth, but if you scream or cry or anything like that, I will kill you. Okay?" Sol mewed. We had no choice but to nod. He took out the moss, his eyes full of...lust. "You, Jayfeather. Suck on Blackstar's member. Blackstar, suck on my member." Jayfeather walked stiffly towards me, and flipped me over on my back. He sucked on my member and I groaned, trying to bite it back. Meanwhile, Sol hauled himself onto his paws and straddled my head in his hindquarters and shoved his organ into my mouth. Sol groaned and used his paws to move his member up and down in my mouth. I had to suck, wanting to get it over with. I nipped his member, enjoying it a bit. Sol hissed and, in payback, helped Jayfeather lick my member. I saw a bit, Jayfeather and Sol's tongue's touching every now and then. Sol then kissed Jayfeather, and knocked him away from me, rolling on top of him and continuing to make out. I scrambled to my paws and watched the two of them. Sol and Jayfeather were now belly to belly, standing on their hind legs, kissing and rubbing their members together with their paws. I couldn't take it any longer. I shoved Jayfeather away and positioned him into a crouch, a mating crouch. Jayfeather obeyed, rump in the air and tail aside to reveal his tight tail-hole. I mounted him and rubbed our members together like Sol did. Jayfeather groaned and moved so he could see our friction. Sol just watched, tail wrapped around his paws, member completely unsheathed. I then stuck my member into his hole, starting slowly. My tail stroked Jayfeather's member, with him hissing in delight. As I mated with him, I felt extra weight on me. I briefly looked up, seeing Sol straddling my rump with his hind legs, grinding his member against my tail-hole, but not shoving it in. Our friction lasted a long time, because Sol never poked him into me. I liked it, though.

Suddenly, he drove all of him into me, and I yowled in pain, still humping Jayfeather. The medicine cat was grinding his hips back to my thrusts, making my member go all the way into him. Sol, like me, started out slow, his barbs slowly scraping against my inner walls. I yowled as I shot a load into Jayfeather, stars and spots exploding in my head. I felt Sol thrust faster, and this made me go faster into Jayfeather, my member squelching in his tight walls.

Soon, Sol came into me and I ejaculated into Jayfeather again, hissing in bliss as his walls closed around my member. Sol was still humping me so I continued. Jayfeather wobbled under me and rolled to a close by distance. Now it was just Sol thrusting into me. I could now thrust back as he banged forwards. I saw Jayfeather rolling around, getting my seed all over in his tail-hole. My member was tickled in the cold air. I then felt Sol's tail snake around between my hind legs, stroking my member. I moaned and felt my member harden, ready to cum into the air. He groaned and shot his seed into me a final time, falling off me, his tail still rubbing my member. I yowled as I shot my own seed into the air, pumping my back forwards a few times. I sat on my back, back to Sol's chest, while he pumped into me and stroked my member. Jayfeather staggered over and sucked my member loudly.

I screamed as I shot another load into Jayfeather, this time in his mouth. He got it all down somehow and groomed himself clean. I clenched my walls around Sol's member, squeezing his seed out of it into my tail-hole. I writhed around, getting all the seed in, and groomed myself, Sol helping my licking my face, which had some of Jayfeather's seed on it. Sol started kissing me madly. My tongue explored his mouth and I groaned in ecstasy. He rubbed his member against my sheath, my member already gone back in it's sheath. We finally fell apart, and padded back to my own territory. Jayfeather padded back as well, no mating sent on him. Sol was left there, laying in the puddle of our seeds, member still erect and throbbing. I faintly heard him yowl and his seed shot into the air, hitting the trees, himself, and adding to the puddle.

**Haha, went a bit out of hand there. R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bramble x Fire

**For Mosspath from WindClan. Hope you enjoy! **

****Bramblepaw pranced through the forest, followed by Firestar. They emerged into a clearing, and Bramblepaw asked, "what are we going to learn today, Firestar?" The tabby apprentice asked, tail tip twitching in exitement, ready to take any assignment that took him closer to being a warrior.

"Today we will learn about yaoi," Firestar murmured, drawing close to the apprentice and brushing pelts. Firestar's tail stroked Bramblepaw's inner hind legs, trying to work his way between them. He suddenly flipped him on his back, making him feel exposed. Firestar crouched and licked Bramblepaw's face, licking his mouth and kissing him hungrily. He got on top of him and used his forepaws to move Bramblepaw's legs around his waist. Bramblepaw felt something-arousal?-as his mentor licked his neck. Bramblepaw felt his member unsheathing slowly. Now Firestar was grooming his stomach, drawing close to his pouch that held his member. Bramblepaw groaned and used his tail to tickle Firestar's sheath.

Firestar bit back a moan and lowered his hips to touch Bramblepaw's. He started grinding his hips in a circle so his sheath touched Bramblepaw's. Bramblepaw started pushing up, like he was humping. Firestar's member was unsheathing, and so was his apprentice's. He groaned and rubbed their now-unsheathed members together, groaning in pleasure. Bramblepaw reached up to lick Firestar's chest. He let him get up, and Firestar positioned him in a crouch, flicking his tail away, so he could see his tail-hole. He mounted him, grinding his member with Bramblepaw's tail-hole.

Suddenly, he pushed into him, shrieking as Bramblepaw's walls clenched around him. He started thrusting, trying to get into a rhythm. Bramblepaw started thrusting back to his thrusting in's. He suddenly screamed to the heavens as he shot a load into Bramblepaw's hole. Bramblepaw wriggled around, getting in all of Firestar's seed in his tail-hole. He crawled off and nibbled Bramblepaw's member slightly. This made the apprentice suck on Firestar's member. Bramblepaw was on Firestar, belly-to-belly, both sucking on eachother's members.

Firestar moaned as he felt the little tongue lick him all over. He groaned and bucked his hips up, forcing Bramblepaw to slurp his penis loudly. He shoved downwards, also forcing a member into a mouth.

Bramblepaw was loving this. Yaoi, wow. He wanted to do this to Fernpaw and Ashpaw and everyone! This new feeling felt really good. He couldn't wait to try it again.

**Sorry, this was a bit rushed. I will try to write longer, but I have homework and stuff. But I will post tommorow! Sorry again guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dust x Sand

**For Flowerkit. Enjoy! This will be pretty long. Sorry for the delay, I started school, and I already have lots of homework! Sorry again.**

Dustpelt greeted Ferncloud in the nursery. She had just had her first litter, and they were very proud. Dustpelt meowed, "I love you, Ferncloud. I hope you love me too." Ferncloud nuzzled Dustpelt as much as she could with the kits suckling.

"I love you too, Dusty. I will never ever NOT love you. Understand?" She purred and pulled him close, snaking a tail around his sac, and rubbing it slowly. He moaned and licked her cheek, purring quietly, not wanting to wake the other queens. His tail flicked away Ferncloud's and rubbed her core with pleasure, his hairs brushing her core. She smiled and snuggled next to him, her tail still close to his nether region.

Dustpelt wasn't asleep yet. To tell the truth, Ferncloud was getting sort of boring. She always moaned and screeched when he was inside her, pounding with eyes full of love and lust. He needed a change. He wanted a cat who told him sexy things as her tail brushed his tail-hole. He wanted to shoot his seed into, her, watching her, as she rolled in their cums on the ground. He wanted a sexy cat, not Ferncloud.

The next day, he saw the perfect cat. She was running out of camp, going on a one-cat hunting patrol during the evening time. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, sunshine dappling her smooth ginger pelt. He decided to follow her. He watched her hunt, her tail curled tightly around her leg as she got into a crouch. From Dustpelt's view, he could see her red and moist core. He drooled and smelled something wonderful. A she-cat in heat. He could barely contain himself. He padded out of the clearing, making sure she couldn't see his pelt.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm asked, dropping her prey on the ground. Dustpelt grinned. She thought he was Firestar. Oh, he was Firestar all right.

"I'm here, my lovely sexy Sandstorm," he mewed as he emerged into the area. Sandstorm purred and licked his cheek. He twined tails with her, and brushed her pelt. "I understand you're in heat," he mewed slowly. She nodded, and crouched, tail in the air to reveal her dripping folds. He purred and drew close, his whiskers brushing her core ever so slightly. Sandstorm purred and used her tail to stroke his long member. Wait a second, the tom wasn't Firestar! Firestar's member was too short to be this tom. She flinched as the tom licked her core slowly, and gently. He groomed her core, and rubbed her nub with his paws. She groaned in delight, thinking for a quick moment it was Firestar's paws and tongue.

Dustpelt was enjoying this a lot. His member throbbed and he fought back the urge to mount her. Instead, he continued teasing her, his tail flicking around her folds, and rubbing her nub. Suddenly, he dipped his tongue in her folds, making her groan. He writhed his tongue around, slurping all her juices that leaked out. He flipped her on her back and continued licking her nether regions.

It was then when Sandstorm finally saw who it was. "Dustpelt...! Get off me NOW!" Dustpelt just chuckled darkly and continued to lick, tongue moving upwards, starting to pin her down. His tongue scraped her nipples gently. He started rubbing his member between her folds, groaning in lust and pleasure. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. She cried out, but they were too far from camp for any cat to hear. He grinned evilly down at her.

"We are going to mate now, and you WILL LIKE IT!" He snarled and suddenly thrust his member into her walls. She screeched in pain, trying to escape. But no use. He thrusted and humped violently, like a tiger thrusting into a tiny housecat, and mercilessly. Sandstorm felt no bliss when he hit her G-Spot. The pain did not ebb away like it did after Firestar thrusted for a while.

"Dustpelt, PLEASE STOP!" She yowled. He ignored her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," he murmured into her ear, nibbling it gently.

He hit her spot multiple times, and finally yowled as he came, shooting his seed deep inside her walls. After he cummed, he groomed his member, and made Sandstorm deepthroat it. "Uugh, OH YEAH!" He growled as he felt her tongue massage his member. He came into her mouth, making her swallow.


	9. Chapter 9: Birch x White

**For Rainfire7007. BTW, love your name! Anyways, enjoy! Also, my new story "It will be alright" is coming out soon! It features forbidden couples mating, like "YellowRagged." This is a new mating style that I'm writing. Tell me if you like it/not like it if i don't use words like "fuck," or "ass." Thanks! These stories are getting longer :). **

**This happens around_ Eclipse._**

Whitewing and Birchfall were out in the forest, assessing Icepaw's skills. They let her hunt on her own, and were whispering and watching her. "Nice posture, and she's already got a mouse and a shrew!" Birchfall said excitedly. They grinned and watched her in silence, until Birchfall brushed his pelt with hers. She looked at him. "Sorry," he muttered, a look of disappointment on his face. She purred quietly, about to draw a tongue across his cheek to reassure him. However, he moved, so she accidentally licked his muzzle, mostly his mouth. He looked at her, shocked. She giggled.

"Come on, let's go on a walk, Birchfall. Icepaw can hunt by herself!" Whitewing said happily. Birchfall looked at her in surprise, but got up and walked with her, patrolling the WindClan border. Whitewing broke away from him and went off by herself, telling Birchfall to go to the west side and come back soon. She walked off, but suddenly had a fight with a thorn bush. She was tangled. And worse, what was in front of her was just...plain weird.

It was a pair of WindClan cats mating.

The tom, a black-pelted one, rammed into the she-cat, a brown tabby. Whitewing's view was that she could see the couple clearly, though they couldn't see her. She tried to close her eyes, but thorns kept them open, only allowing her to blink. Worst of all, her tail was up, so if anyone saw her from behind, they would see her core, which was dripping from watching the cats mating.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise behind her. It was Birchfall, by the scent of it. She could feel his eyes on her core, and he went up to her side, and without a word, looked at where she was forced to look. His mouth dropped open, and Whitewing could see his member peeking out. Birchfall suddenly snapped out of his trance, and wordlessly slashed at the thorns, freeing Whitewing. She nodded as a thank-you, and he purred. They brushed pelts when suddenly there was a yowl. The black tom screeched as he probably cummed into the she-cat, throwing back his head and yowling to the stars, the she-cat joining in. They stared as the she-cat now mounted the tom, thrusting but not making contact. The she-cat's core smacked against the tom's tail-hole, her tail brushing his member as it leaked cum. Whitewing sneaked a peek at Birchfall's member. It was fully out now, dripping some pre. Whitewing had a mischievous idea, and started putting her plan in action.

Birchfall was so absorbed in watching the cats mate when suddenly something soft brushed his member, tickling it. He purred and looked to his side. The tail was Whitewing's. She was rubbing his member with her tail while she lay with her back to a tree, legs open, with her paw grinding against her core. Birchfall got to his paws and approached her, smiling and softly purring. Without a word, he crouched at her folds, and sniffed her nether region. Whitewing moaned in delight as his whiskers brushed her core. She moved away her paw, and pushed his head down gently using that paw. Birchfall saw his head go so close to her folds that his nose was touching her nub. He slowly drew out a tongue and slid it over her slit. He did it again. And again. And again, but not sticking in his tongue. Whitewing arched her lower back instinctively and forced his tongue to go into her folds, pushing it in deep. He continued licking, his tail brushing her nipples softly. He dragged a tongue from her core, up to her nipples, and started licking tenderly, working his way up, pinning her against the tree. His mouth met hers and he kissed her softly, going harder and harder, making out with her. Meanwhile, his tail rubbed her clit, and he used his tail like a member and thrust it into her walls slowly, until he met a barrier. She was a virgin. He didn't want to use his tail to break her virginity, but his long member. He stood on his hind paws, kissing and using his tail like a member to push in and out of her folds. She moaned in his mouth as her tail stroked his member. After what seemed like hours of intense kissing, she started grooming his neck and face. Birchfall, however, still on his hind paws and still pushing her against the tree, started rubbing his member between her folds, groaning in bliss. The tip of his member went into her core a little bit, then he drew out, and pushed it back in, just a tiny bit. He moaned and his tail slowly pushed into her tail-hole, Whitewing moaning as her walls clamped around Birchfall's tail and member.

Birchfall let her get up, and positioned her in a crouch, her tail aside to reveal her core. Without hesitation, he mounted her and swiftly thrust his member into...

...her tail-hole.

Whitewing shrieked, and Birchfall quickly withdrew, whispering into her ear, "Now I am going to enter your folds. This won't feel as bad, considering I just rammed into your tail-hole." Whitewing nodded and let him shove into her core, stripping away her virginity and his. He plunged in deep, and got himself into a rhythm, pumping at a fast pace. Whitewing's yelps turned into moans of pain-bliss, and she pushed her rump into the air, begging for more. "Uugh, oh yeah, ohh...WHITEWING!" Birchfall cried as he pounded into her. His member suddenly hit a bump inside her, and Whitewing moaned loudly.

"F-faster!" She managed to cry out, before bucking her hips back. Birchfall grinned and pumped even faster, not caring if StarClan heard him. He felt her walls clench around his member, and he knew they were both about to cum.

Whitewing came first, squirting her juices all over is member, and that made him shoot his seed deep into her, yowling to the sky. They both collapsed, Whitewing landing onto Birchfall, his member still in her core. Whitewing got off and crouched again, wiggling her hips teasingly. Birchfall got up too. He wasn't done having sex with Whitewing yet. He mounted her again for a round two.


	10. Chapter 10: Oak x Blue x Fire

**For WarriorCatsLemons. Enjoy! This time I won't use "fuck" and "ass," but I will use words like "pussy" and "dick." Tell me if you like it that way please! Thanks. Next up is Lionpaw x Heatherpaw. Sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to write fast!**

Bluestar walked through StarClan, wishing she could find Oakheart. She missed him and wanted to have some fun with him. She could just see it in her head now...

(Daydreaming)

_Bluestar raced through StarClan's hunting grounds, being chased by Oakheart. Suddenly, she was bowled over, and she lay on her back, Oakheart pinning her down, purring in amusement, eyes full of love. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her gently. Her tongue explored his mouth, and Oakheart pressed closer to her, brushing pelts belly-to-belly. Bluestar smiled, but felt something brush her core. She groomed Oakheart's neck fur, sneaking a peek at what was rubbing against her pussy. It was Oakheart's member, unsheathing quickly. He rubbed it between her folds, moaning in delight. Bluestar grinned and used her tail to brush his dick, making it harden slowly. Oakheart mewed in surprise, but continued, grinding his hips with hers, in a circle. Bluestar couldn't take it anymore, and moaned loudly, letting some of her juices escape from her walls. Oakheart's member was making her folds feel good, and Bluestar arched her lower back instinctively and shoved Oakheart into her walls, tightening around his member. She wriggled into a comfortable position, all of Oakheart's cock inside her pussy. They just lay on top of each other, Oakheart making small thrusts with his penis. Bluestar grabbed his shoulders with her paws as he started thrusting faster, Oakheart grabbing her neck fur. She hissed as her nub was touched. Oakheart grinned and hit her G-Spot, again and again. Bluestar moaned seductively, bucking her hips backwards to meet his member in her core. She groaned, and was about to cum when..._

(End Daydream)

"Bluestar?" Oakheart asked. He had just seen her, with her paw near her folds, rubbing up and down, moaning 'oh, Oakheart..." She sat up, startled, and quickly removed her paw from her folds. He grinned, looking at her with lustful eyes, he padded closer to her. "I think I can help you with your problem, Bluestar. You're in heat, and my hormones are acting. So..." Oakheart spread his legs, giving Bluestar a good look of his erect, throbbing member, tickling in the cool air. Bluestar smiled, and bent between his hind legs, and gave his member a quick nip. Oakheart groaned, and tickled Bluestar's wet folds with his tail. Bluestar sucked loudly, going up and down. She swirled her tongue around his length, and shifted so her core was in his face, her on top of him. Oakheart gave no wait, he just stuck his nose into her walls and flicked out a tongue. Bluestar bucked back instinctively, and shoved her rump into his face, nibbling his member. She licked the tip, causing Oakheart to ram forwards and shove it in her mouth, his barbs scraping her mouth.

Sudddenly, the bushes rustled and Firestar sprang through them. His mouth dropped open, staring at the couple. His penis sprang out, and his tongue hang out of his mouth. Bluestar purred and beckoned him over, telling him to mount her. Firestar obeyed, and climbed on. He humped the air a few times and then swiftly shoved his length into her tail-hole. Bluestar screeched, but Oakheart's licking on her core soothed her. Oakheart's paw suddenly bumped against her nub, and she hissed out, pleasure spreading all over her body, mostly her hindquarters. She started nipping quickly on his member, causing him to nibble her walls and sensitive spot. His tongue flicked in and hit a spot, and some of Bluestar's juices escaped. Firestar, however, was still pounding into her quickly. Bluestar bucked back, her tail stroking his tail-hole seductively. Firestar moaned, and withdrew his member. Instead, he brushed it against her core and tail-hole, teasing her. His mouth kissed her head and scruff, licking every now and then.

Oakheart yowled to the sky as he came into Bluestar's mouth. Bluestar screeched and came as well, her lady juices flowing all over Oakheart's muzzle. Oakheart shifted so his member was at her core, and wasted no time bucking quickly into her. It hurt at first, like most mating, but pain turned into pleasure later as Firestar banged her in her tail-hole and as Oakheart swiftly thrusted into her folds, also making out with her. Bluestar shuddered, having two toms inside of her, when Thrushpelt suddenly appeared, and, like Firestar, became hard quickly and drooled. He padded over, and hauled himself up on his hind legs, and placed his member in front of Bluestar's mouth. She sucked obediently, and Thrushpelt groaned in pleasure.

After a while, Thrushpelt came into her mouth, making her swallow, while Oakheart and Firestar cummed once more. They got off and muttered with eachother. Bluestar just stood there, crouching, core dripping. She could hear a bit of their conversation.

"So, Thrushpelt, you took mouth first, so now you'll have ass, then core. Firestar, you get pussy then mouth, and I will have mouth then tail-hole. Deal?" The toms nodded vigorously and took their new places. Thrushpelt mounted her and started thrusting into her ass immediatley, and Bluestar made room for Firestar to be underneath her. He gave her a quick lick before shoving his length in, getting into a rhythm. Oakheart grasped her shoulders with his paws and placed his big member in front of her. Before she sucked, Bluestar said a few words.

"Ooh..yeahhh, come on guys. Talk dirty to me." This turned on the toms, and they started to speak between grunts and moans.

"See how my huge member goes all the way into your tail-hole, Bluestar?" Thrushpelt said, thrusting even faster. Bluestar purred.

"Oh, yes, THRUSTpelt," she mewed, bucking her hips back to meet his, their flanks smacking together.

Firestar was next to speak. "Oh, Bluestar, oh...your walls are so incredibly tight, their squeezing my member so hard, I'm gonna cum soon!" Bluestar nodded in approval, and nipped Oakheart's member.

"Bluestar, you are giving me a nice blowjob," Oakheart meowed, his tail tickling her chin. He started to thrust. "Bluestar, you vixen, I'm gonna shoot my seed into you and make you swallow it all!"

They all came, spraying into Bluestar. They got off and mounted her again, at their final positions: Oakheart at her ass, Firestar at her mouth, and Thrushpelt at her core. Thrustpelt's member was shorter, but fatter, and it rammed into her insides hard. However, Oakheart's member was long, and it punched her tail-hole walls, hardening and shuddering, as if about to cum any second. Firestar was swearing as he humped her, his mind full of cores and members. Bluestar moaned as the toms all squirted their love juice into her, and continued thrusting with her command.

Bluestar bucked her hips back, enjoying the feeling of three toms inside her, and her mind was wiped, to be replaced by pure bliss.

**Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. I kind of ran out of time. I added Thrushpelt in there because I wondered, "How come there isn't a member for Bluestar's mouth? " So yeah! Anyways, thanks for reading and review/rate! Ideas, comments, suggestions? Review!**

**I won't be on for a while, I have a huge homework assignment, and I need to spend a lot of time on it. Also, I kind of got grounded, so I get no computer. I'm really sorry for being so foolish and getting grounded, but I will learn and make that not happen again soon. I should be back posting around 9-17. Thanks for understanding guys! **


	11. Chapter 11: Lion x Heather

**For a Guest who requested this. Next up is Thistle x Snow! Please note that this is in "DarkClan," when Lionpaw and Heatherpaw were playing as Lionclaw and Heatherstar. Reminder: no suggesting rape anymore. Thanks.**

Heatherstar stood in the tunnels, next to Lionclaw. She raised her voice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here next to me." Lionclaw sat down, looking at Heatherstar. She talked again. "I am in need of a mate, and I need some cat to be my mate, and I want to have kits, so the Clan can live on!"

Lionclaw raised his tail, and Heatherstar nodded, allowing him to speak. "I would like to be your mate, Heatherstar. I hope we can have kits soon." Heatherstar purred and padded around him in a circle, tail brushing his fur in a circle. Lionclaw interrupted the silence. "But...I don't know how to mate..." he muttered. Heatherstar just smiled.

Suddenly, Lionclaw smelled something. _Heat scent!_ he thought, and smiled. Heatherstar noticed this, and purred, crouching, with her tail aside, so the ginger tom could see her bright, wet, core. He brought his nose close to it, and licked across it.

~Heatherpaw's POV~

Heatherpaw had never felt anything like that, when Lionpaw rasped a tongue across her secret spot. She moaned, and felt a new feeling spread across her body. _Arousal?_ She wondered. She gasped again when Lionclaw licked her core. She bucked her hips back, pushing his tongue into her body. Lionclaw responded and quickly pushed his tongue into her. She groaned, and flipped over on her back so he could lick her more quickly and more fiercely. He pushed in his tongue in again and she arched her lower back, pushing it in more. He grinned and licked around and around her wet spot.

~Heatherpaw POV Over~

Heatherpaw flicked her tail up at him. Lionpaw got up and watched her get into a crouch, like before, tail up. This time his hormones took over, and he mounted her, his now erect member brushing against her folds, teasing her. She groaned and pushed her hips up, wanting him to pierce her. He continued teasing her, brushing his member around her core, enjoying it. He loved it, his member unleashing some pre. He touched her nub, and she hissed out in bliss. "Come on, Lionclaw! Break my cherry already!" Lionpaw didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly shoved his length into her, popping her cherry and making a bit of blood seep out. She cried out. "Stop, stop Lionclaw! This hurts so much! Ahhh! Oh, it hurts, it hurts!" Lionpaw continued thrusting, enjoying it too much to hear her. Lionpaw was groaning about how tight she was, thrusting at a fast pace.

Soon, Heatherpaw began to feel pleasure. She moaned loudly as Lionpaw hit a spot in her. He moaned in ecstasy, and hit her spot multiple times. She bucked her hips back, forcing his member into her as far as it could. His barbs didn't scrape her walls so hard anymore. She felt his penis harden quickly, and he shot a load of white semen into her core. She felt her body shudder, and she yowled to the sky as she released her juices as well. Heatherpaw felt a sensation shoot through her, and she collapsed. Lionpaw got off her. He watched her turn over, back to the ground, shoving her core into his drooling mouth. He licked around it, slurping up all the juices. She groaned and wrapped her hind legs over his shoulders, lifting her core to his face. He got down, her on top of him, and licked her core again. And again. And again. "More! Harder! Faster!" Heathepaw grunted in between moans of pleasure. He positioned her so her mouth was at his member, and she quickly started sucking. Lionpaw felt his member harden again, and he licked more rapidly, suddenly pushing his tongue into her walls. She shoved her core down on his face, and nipped his member. Lionpaw responded by nipping her core.

Heatherpaw shuddered once more, and released her lady juices raining down on Lionpaw. He came a bit later, shooting his seed deep in her mouth. She giggled and licked his cheek, climbing off him. She licked her vulva clean, and helped groom Lionpaw's member clean. They bid farewell and headed back to their own Clans.

"Come tomorrow night, Lionclaw! Let's do that again!" Heatherpaw squealed happily as she left the tunnel.

**Sorry if it's so short! Will post more soon! Next chapter is gonna be very different, and not very realistic. Sorry 'bout that!**


	12. Chapter 12: Thistle x Snow

**For ME! I didn't see any ThistleSnow fanfics out there (maybe one) so I decided to write it! It's going to be unrealistic yet sorta fun. Next chapter is FireSandGraySilver. Enjoy! Sorry for not updating faster!**

Snowpaw was padding stealthily towards a mouse, when something caught her attention. She ditched the mouse and looked at it. It was shiny, had four ball-like things, and a button. She pushed it, and squeaked as it started vibrating. She quickly pushed the button again, and the vibrating stopped. A twoleg must have left it behind. Snowpaw picked it up, and the rest of her fresh-kill, and headed towards camp.

"What in the name of StarClan is that?" Featherwhisker screeched as he saw the Twoleg thing. His eyes flashed for a second-lust? recognition?-but it quickly faded. He snatched it from Snowpaw and ran towards the medicine cat den. Snowpaw just shrugged and dropped her fresh-kill. She went over to Thistlepaw and joined him, sharing his rabbit. His tail tickled her thigh, trying to work its way between her legs. Snowpaw mewled in surprise. He grinned, and went back to eating.

Snowpaw continued to observe Thistlepaw's behaviors for the next few sunrises. He was always looking between her legs, and stroking her sensitive spot whenever he had the chance. He exposed his legs whenever he could, showing Snowpaw-but not the others-his erect member, tickling in the cool wind.

Finally, Snowpaw had to tell Featherwhisker and ask him about Thistlepaw's behaviors. She walked towards the medicine cat den at evening time. She pricked her ears. She heard a thrumming noise. Goosefeather was snoring loudly, but Snowpaw crept up inside the den and followed the noise. She crept past Goosefeather, careful not to disturb him, and angled her ears towards the noise. It got closer and closer, and Snowpaw could hear soft moans echoing through the den. She paused at the sound, and her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

Featherwhisker was masturbating.

Snowpaw gaped as Featherwhisker laid on his back to a rock, legs exposed. His member was erect, and he made short gasps. The vibrator Twoleg thing, which Snowpaw found, was on his member, vibrating quickly and making Featherwhisker gasp and moan. He moved the vibrator up and down his length, groaning all the time. Snowpaw just stared open mouthed.

Featherwhisker was panting now, and he suddenly shot a load of white goo into the air, coming from his member. He stopped the vibrator, put it aside, and went to his nest.

Snowpaw couldn't take it anymore. She slowly snatched the vibrator-thing, and raced out of the den, and out of camp. She got to a clearing, and spread her legs open wide. Her folds were steaming in anticipation and from watching Featherwhisker masturbate. She placed one of the vibrating balls between her folds, and pushed the button. It vibrated to life, making Snowpaw's core feel good. She instinctively bucked her lower back forwards, as the vibrating thing kept on giving her pleasure. "T-t-t-thistle...paw!" She screeched, feeling her core fill with pleasure. Snowpaw rearranged the balls so one was at her nub and one was at her core, and she lay on the ground, hissing in bliss. She groaned and felt her core fill and tighten, and suddenly she released her juices. She felt a sensation spread all over her, like she was peeing, and she spurted out the last of her juices. "Thistlepaw!" She cried out to StarClan, pleasure still rocketing all over her body. She cleaned up her vulva and padded towards camp, dropping the vibrator off outside the medicine cat den.

The next morning, Snowpaw gasped as she woke up. She was on top of Thistlepaw, his sac touching her burning core. His tail was in her folds, still slightly rubbing, and her head was on his chest. She scrambled off of him, and realized she had to be filled. Now. She flicked her tail across Thistlepaw's muzzle, causing him to stir. He sat up, and immediately a smell hit his nose. Snowpaw was in heat. He grinned, and looked at her. Snowpaw had the same idea forming in her head. She walked out of camp with Thistlepaw, and went back to the clearing where she had masturbated.

Thistlepaw sat down. "Snowpaw...I want to ask you something...," he started off. She nodded, and he continued. "I know you're in heat and all, and my hormones have been acting on me. I have to mate with a cat!" Snowpaw looked at him, and he stared down. "I know we're just friends and all, but...but...but I like you a lot!"

"Hm..." Snowpaw started to meow.

Thistlepaw just looked down rejectedly, but was hoping Snowpaw would agree and let him mate with her. He looked up with a hopeful look, and gasped as her core was shoved in his face. He purred, and drew a tongue across it, making her gasp. He swirled around and around, his tongue flicking in once in a while. Snowpaw just groaned and shuddered, feeling a new kind of pleasure ripple through her body. She used her tail to stroke his sac, causing a mew from Thistlepaw. He just continued licking, and quickly started sucking on her nub. Snowpaw gasped, and moaned as he continued sucking. "Oh...Thistlepaw! Umph! Yeah...Uugh! That's just the spot!" She yowled, spilling a bit of her juices. He licked it all up, savoring the salty-sweet taste of her cum. Thistlepaw flicked his tongue in a last time, then stopped. Snowpaw mewled in protest, pushing her rump up in a mating crouch. By now his hormones took over, and he mounted her, his erect member brushing against her core. She flicked her tail aside, and waggled her rump. "Come on, Thistlepaw. Stick in your thing already!" Thistlepaw didn't have to be asked twice. He shoved swiftly into her core, popping her cherry, making a bit of blood seep out. Snowpaw cried out, unknowing what the sudden pain was, when she had another pain spasm. Thistlepaw's barbs scraped her walls, stimulating her eggs. She groaned, and cried out.

Soon, she began bucking her hips back to meet his, their hips smacking together. Thistlepaw groaned and swiftly continued ramming into her at top speed. His tail traced around her stomach, brushing against her erect nipples. He groomed the back of her neck gently, licking softly. Snowpaw shuddered. "I think I have to...!" She coated Thistlepaw's member in her juices, and Thistlepaw ejaculated too, inside Snowpaw's vagina. He withdrew, and Snowpaw rolled around, getting his semen to her eggs. She purred and brushed herself against him. "Thanks for helping me, Thistlepaw." She smiled, and pulled away, heading back to camp. But she would never forget this day. Not ever.


	13. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**Right now school is very pressuring and sort of hard. So I wish to stop this series until a later time in the far future. I hope you guys understand what I am saying. Also, I have swim and tons of homework, so I don't have time to write. **

**And for some reason, I feel lazy, I guess, about writing these. I just don't feel like doing them anymore...**

**Again, I'm really sorry, but I think its for the better.**

**I hope you have enjoyed "Warriors Lemons M"!**

**:)**

**-Nifteh**


End file.
